


Even roses have thorns

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Mild breath play, Queening, Restraints, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work has been orphaned, but for those of you in the know - you'll still remember what fic this is a companion piece too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This was meant to be just a quick one shot but as I am incapable of writing short smut it will be about three chapters long. If you read the summary you will know that this story will be all about power play (but hopefully in a loving way) with Regina being very dominant. If that is not your thing, stop reading before you start. Thanks for waiting patiently for this companion piece and do please leave feedback if you have a moment!

_"_ _I know how well you keep your dark side under control now. But maybe we should let the Evil Queen out to play once in a while? Maybe we should let her out to play with me? Here and now?"_

_Regina looked tempted but uncertain. "Are you sure I can control myself and not go too far?"_

_"_ _I am sure that you couldn't possibly go too far for my taste... my Queen", Emma said confidently and with her eyes twinkling with mischief. She was ready for where this could lead, in fact she felt like she needed everything and anything Regina could give her._

_"_ _Oh, so my darling wife wants to play rough?" Regina purred and raked her eyes over Emma's body._

_"_ _Why else would I have married you?" Emma replied with a feral grin and grabbed Regina's waist to pull her closer to her._

_Regina kissed her teasingly but lovingly and then ran her hand over Emma's soft cheek and down to take a light but possessive grip on her wife's elegant neck. Emma drew in breath and felt her body show every sign of arousal it was capable of at the act of power._

_"_ _Alright. We will let the Evil Queen out to play but on one condition… I don't just want to take your body. I want to take your mind, I want to take your heart, I want to lick your soul until it comes on my lips. I want all of you today and I want you to submit to me willingly and eagerly", Regina growled in her deepest and most hoarse voice._

_"_ _Oh yes, my Queen. You can have it all."_

Those were the words they had spoken and with that decision made, Regina had told Emma to leave the room so she could prepare. Emma was pacing back and forth in the corridor now, watching her heeled boots hit the marbled floors with much less grace than her wife's heels ever did.

Emma was nervous and excited in equal measure and she felt like her heart would pound out of her chest. What could Regina be preparing? Surely it wasn't just a change out of the blue dress she was wearing into more erotic garments? That could have been achieved in a single magical wave of her elegant hand after all. She kept thinking and her mind came up with several scenarios of what might be happening in their bedchambers, every idea more naughty than the last.

Suddenly she felt it, two sensations simultaneously, a soft buzzing in her sex and the imagined sound of Regina saying her name echoing in her mind. Clearly Regina was ready for her and magically calling out for her. Emma grinned and felt her nervousness melt away as she rushed to the door and entered.

Regina was standing by the window, hands on her hips and a feral smile on her exquisite lips. Emma looked around the room and noticed some additions to it. Firstly, leather straps had been added to each post of the four poster bed, secondly there was a strange, dark structure standing at the other end of the room which looked like a large X with straps at each end and thirdly there was a large ornate wooden box placed on the bed.

Regina watched Emma looking at each of the new addendums and her smile grew as she saw the puzzlement and excitement her playthings were creating in her wife.

Emma looked back at her and echoed Regina's smile as she said "you might try looking a little less smug, your Majesty."

"Smug? Oh, sweet thing no… this isn't  _smug_. This is the predator approvingly eyeing up its prey", Regina purred in her lowest and raspiest voice.

Emma felt a shiver down her spine and her smile grew larger because of it. Regina really was majestic when she was this in control and this… uninhibited. Emma looked her up and down, taking in the fitted black dress with the sheer fabric covering the stunning cleavage, the severe hairdo locking the thick, darkbrown tresses into a tight bundle on her head and the striking make-up of smoky eye paint and dark red lips.

Slowly and fully aware of Emma's appreciative gaze, Regina walked towards her. When she was close enough to kiss the blonde she whispered "I hope you are ready for this, my love. Because if you wanted to see your Queen in her full passionate glory, you are most certainly  _going to get it now_."

Emma couldn't stop herself, she launched herself forwards and claimed the brunette's wine red lips. Regina let her have an instant of kissing and then grabbed Emma's cheeks with her hand and pushed the blonde's face away.

"No", she growled. "Today you're mine and I set the rules. You don't get kisses until you have deserved them."

Emma felt that tingling down her spine again and realised that it would be a frequent occurrence throughout this day of decadent sexual debauchery. "Of course, my Queen", Emma replied with a teasing smile.

Regina rewarded her with a smile back and purred "good girl. You got the title right without me having to point it out, very good indeed. Now take your clothes off for me and do it slowly so I can enjoy the display."

Emma gave a confident smirk as she watched Regina stride regally to a nearby chair and sit down, waiting impatiently for her entertainment. When she was sure she had the older woman's full attention, Emma began to undo the many clasps at the back of her elaborate dress. Having her arms behind her back like that pushed her chest forwards and she could see Regina's gaze lingering on her breasts, making her nipples harden instantaneously as a response.

Emma took her time to take the dress and her boots off, trying her best to do it in a way which would showcase her body perfectly as the dress fell away together with the corset and the heeled boots. Regina watched raptly, trying to hide her adoration of the blonde's body by keeping her Evil Queen mask of complete power and disdain for everything in place.

When Emma finally stood naked in front of Regina she slowly undid the pinned up braid on her head and deftly untangled the braid so that her long blonde tresses fell freely over her shoulders and tickled the tops of her naked breasts. As she felt the hair brush softly on her breasts she also felt Regina's gaze land there once again and her already erect nipples tightened a little more in a way that was painful in its pleasure.

"Come here", Regina rasped and Emma immediately obeyed.

When Emma had walked her way over to her seated lover Regina tapped her elegant hand on her pressed together thighs and Emma understood the request and sat down, straddling Regina's legs. When she was seated there Regina wasted no time in grabbing one of Emma's petite breasts and taking it in her mouth. Emma gasped as her rosy nipple vanished in between the dark red lips and felt the heavenly warmth of Regina's greedy mouth.

After a while of soft sucking and teasing tongue flicks Regina began to suck harder and mercilessly. Emma stifled a moan at the tantalising pain and grinned proudly, she would prove to Regina that she could take much more than any other lover the sexy Queen had ever had.

Soon Regina released the sore nipple and gave the other one the same treatment. Emma closed her eyes and just enjoyed the ride as her sensitive nipple experienced extreme pleasure and prickling pain in waves after one another.

When Emma couldn't help but give a little pained yelp Regina stopped and quietly whispered "if it gets too much or if you just want to take a break, just say stop and I will. Do you understand, my love?"

Emma nodded emphatically but mused to herself that she found it very unlikely that the word  _stop_  would roll of her lips today.

"That's my good girl", Regina purred low and added "stand up and go over to that big X over there."

Emma did as she was told and went over to the unfamiliar structure. She could see now that the leather straps on each end of the X were movable and as there were four of them Emma began to realise what this was.

As she had been busy examining the X made out of dark wood she hadn't noticed Regina walking up to her to now slightly tower behind her in her high heels. Feeling the hot breath on her ear before any words came, Emma had goose bumps long before Regina hissed "you naughty wench, you have left a wet spot on the front of my dress. Judging by the size of it, you must be  _famished_  for me."

Emma panted "yes" as Regina's hands came around her body to grab Emma's breasts. Regina gave a low, menacing chuckle and growled "well you can't just be allowed to get away with ruining my garments in that way, you have to be  _punished_."

"Yes", Emma panted again, this time more desperately. Regina's hands grabbed the blonde's breasts harder and purred "you are going to be strapped to this construction and unable to do anything about the punishment I give you. You deserve that, don't you?"

"Oh yes, Regina", Emma moaned.

"Good girl, but remember… It's  _my Queen_  or  _your Majesty_  today. Just think back to when you were my blushing little maid and the proper titles and behaviour should come back to you. Now stand against that cross with your legs and arms spread to reach the straps."

Emma didn't have to be asked twice, she eagerly placed her arms up at the arms of the X and her legs to the lower parts of it. When she was in place Regina adjusted and then attached the leather straps to Emma's wrists and ankles. It was tight but felt good as it supported the weight of her limbs without hurting them.

Safely strapped in and unable to move, Emma saw Regina take a step back to admire the naked flesh on full display for her. Now Emma saw the wet spot she had indeed left on Regina's dress, right where she had straddled her, and it made her smile. It felt like she had marked Regina out as hers, Emma shivered with pleasure as she realised that Regina would probably find a multitude of ways to return the favour throughout the day.

Regina moved in close and let her hands roam all over Emma's body, first softly and then more possessively. Emma could feel herself grow wetter by the second and her sex began to pulsate with the need for Regina's touch.

As Regina's hands gripped her hips hard Emma drew in her breath audibly and then moaned loudly. The brunette looked deep into her eyes, fully aware of her own power and of Emma's need, and purred "sounds like you are ready to be touched somewhere slightly more… wet. Are you ready for that, my naughty girl?"

"Yes, please, yes", came the whispered reply as Emma tried to remember how to breathe.

Agonisingly slow Regina let one hand slide from the hip over to Emma's hungry pleasure centre and moved through the blonde wisps of hair and into the soaked folds below. Emma nearly screamed with pleasure as she felt the deft fingers teasingly slide over her erect clit over and over again.

Just as Emma was getting used to the rhythm of the rubbing fingertips, Regina abandoned the hardened nub and moved further down. Emma didn't have time to complain though as she soon felt first one and then two fingers enter her and fill her waiting opening.

Regina quietly purred "so amazingly wet and so welcoming, now that is how you greet a Queen" before driving her fingers up to the knuckles and burying them deep in Emma. When they were as far in as they would go, Regina curled them to rub at the front wall of Emma's silky passage and rubbed all the way from the top down to the very opening. Emma whimpered and moaned as she unconsciously tensed against the restraints, wanting desperately to grab Regina and make her hurry up and make her come undone.

Regina gave a low chuckle and purred "patience, my little toy. I am far from done playing with you yet." With those words she began to enter Emma faster and with straight fingers now, it was clear that she was going to use Emma until she dripped with need and make the blonde wait for her climax.

As she drilled her fingers in, faster and faster, Regina began to kiss Emma's neck and when she got to the tender pulse point she began to bite and nibble on it. Emma's moans were almost drowned out by the wet noises made by Regina's fingers pounding in and out of her but she managed to moan "right there" as Regina sucked down on the pulse point. As she felt the rough sting, Emma knew that Regina was leaving her mark on her neck and she smiled wickedly at the sensation.

After a while of this Regina moved her mouth away and gazed deep into Emma's pleasure-hazed green eyes and said "maybe it is time to stop these cruel ministrations. After all, we want you to be able to be toyed with all day and not broken in the first hour."

Emma swallowed hard and nodded while groaning out her pleasure at the rough penetration. Regina stilled her fingers inside the hot velvet and gave another feral grin as she purred "would you like to come for me now, Emma?"

There was no control in Emma's voice as she replied, only naked and desperate need. "Yes, yes please my Queen."

"Good, then beg for it", Regina snapped as her lips curled into a snarl.

Emma wasted no time. "Please make me climax for you, my Queen. Please take me all the way and make me lose control. I'm begging you to make me come  _hard_  for you", she cried out and desperately licked her dry lips.

Regina dipped her head regally in acknowledgment and brought her dripping fingers out of Emma and onto her painfully swollen clit. She didn't have to rub it long before Emma began to unravel. As Emma took the first deep breath showing her oncoming orgasm Regina hissed "you will look into my eyes as you come. If you look away or blink for too long I will stop and instead of letting you climax I will whip your pretty little bosom. Do you understand?"

Emma just had time to scream "YES" and to force herself to keep her eyes trained on the beautiful brown ones meeting hers before the orgasm took her and erased all thoughts. The few parts of her mind and body not occupied with the intense pleasure starting in her clit and pulsating through the rest of her body as a current, focused on keeping her eyes open and staring wildly into Regina's. Through the orgasm Regina purred "that's it, that's my good girl. Come for me until your essence drips onto the floor, show me what a dirty little toy you are."

Emma did as she was told and even managed to keep the eye contact until the last of the orgasm had ebbed out. She hung limply against the restraints now and was aware of hot liquid seeping out of her pleasurably twitching sex and probably hitting the floor beneath her.

"Mmm. I love the mixture of the scent of your rose perfume and the scent of your ample wetness, it makes me want to taste you", Regina admitted with a triumphant sniff of the air.

Emma had finally gotten enough breath back to attempt to speak. "Will you take me out of these bindings and let me pleasure you now, my Queen", she panted.

Regina laughed a laugh that couldn't be described as anything else than evil. "What? You think I was going to just let you lose after that? Oh dear girl, that wasn't a punishment. That was just a little game to get us started. No, the real punishment for ruining my dress starts now. Now that you are sore and sensitive between those divine, long legs. Now we will open that box on the bed and I will show you a little magic device that I haven't used in years and you will either learn to love it or to hate it."

Emma drew in breath fast and hard and stared at her lover with equal measures of trepidation and joy. This was better than she could ever imagine and apparently it had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma straightened up in her restraints and felt the wood of the sturdy X against the back of her body. It felt more comfortable now as the warmth of her pleasured body had heated the wood to body temperature and so she leaned into it, trying to mentally prepare herself for what might be in that box.

Regina made a show of opening the large ornate box slowly and giving Emma a clear view of what was in it, it didn't help much though as all the objects looked foreign and just generally odd to Emma.

Finally Regina chose a set of folded wooden rods and unfolded them until they connected to create a form of tripod, which was made out of the same kind of wood as the X that Emma was tied to. With that assembled, and adjusted so it was at about the same height as the apex of Emma's thighs, Regina returned to the box and picked up what looked like a navy blue glass orb. It was about the size of Emma's fist and it seemed to ever so slightly pulse with the blue light within, it was clearly magical and from the pleased look on Regina's face Emma knew that this was something special.

The brunette brought the glass orb over to the wooden tripod and placed it in a holder at the top. When it was safely placed there Regina gently ran her fingers over it and the navy blue light in the orb shone brighter while the globe itself began to vibrate. Emma had never seen anything like it and was far too busy with admiring the intricate magic to worry about what the orb was going to be used for.

Regina gave a low chuckle as she saw Emma's fascination. "Beautiful, isn't it? You will soon find out what its strange movement feels like on your most sensitive parts and I promise that you will  _love it_."

Emma looked quizzically at the older woman. "Is… that my punishment?"

"No, my lovely little rose. Your punishment is that you won't be able to move away from it. I will tease you to full arousal and then place this device onto your swollen little pearl and it will move you to orgasm again and again and again… and you won't be able to stop it, no matter how tired you get. All you can do is stand there and orgasm for me until I get tired of watching it, and let's face it… it takes a lot for me to tire of watching you climax, my love", Regina purred with a cruel smile.

Emma swallowed hard. She knew that she could stop all this by saying  _stop_  and that she could free herself using her own magic at any point but then… what would be the fun in that? No, she would take as much as she could and savour every second of tormented pleasure. That was how she was going to beat Regina at her own game.

Regina picked up the vibrating globe and brought it over to where Emma stood, helpless and quivering with anticipation. She touched the globe onto Emma's stomach and the blonde soon realised just how cold the glass orb felt, but as Regina let the orb roll over her stomach and up over her breast to rest against one of her sensitive nipples Emma didn't mind the chill of it as the vibrations felt heavenly.

Emma whimpered and pushed her chest out to get more of the delicious sensation on her erect, pink nub. Regina noticed and licked her painted lips in arousal before removing the orb. Emma whimpered as she did so and breathed "no, please bring it back".

Regina smirked and then tutted disapprovingly. "No, my sweet little toy… that is not where this is going, remember?"

She placed the orb back in its holder on the tripod and then brought the tripod forward until the orb made contact with Emma's wetness.

"Is that hitting the spot, my beautiful little trollop?" Regina asked with a feral grin as she watched Emma begin to squirm.

"Ah… A little further forward, y-your Majesty", Emma stuttered as she clenched her hands into fists and fidgeted at the vibrations just barely traveling through her folds.

Mercilessly Regina thrust the orb forwards so it pushed straight into Emma's clit. The blonde gave a shriek and felt like her entire body was humming in time to the vibrations hitting her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Regina leant in and kissed Emma's cheek before whispering "after your next orgasm you will have deserved a real kiss, until then you will just have to stand there and be forced to come undone for me."

Then she walked over and sat down on her chair again, angling it so she got a perfect view of Emma pinned to the X and trembling as the magical orb moved her closer to her second orgasm.

Emma tried to focus her gaze on Regina but everything was getting hazy as the pleasurable sensations made her feel slightly intoxicated and dizzy. Before she gave up and closed her eyes she thought she saw Regina fidget a little in her seat as she stared hungrily at the orb working at Emma's by now drenched centre.

Soon the second orgasm was taking root, making Emma's eyes see nothing but white light and her body tingle and fizz with pleasure in every nerve ending. When the waves of the climax crested and began to subside Emma felt a chill as she realised that she would not be getting a break from the buzzing between her legs, she just had to keep feeling the urging pleasure until she came again.

But just then she mercifully got a quick reprieve as Regina picked up the orb and purred, "good girl, now you get your kiss before the orb goes back in its spot."

Emma took a deep breath and smiled with gratitude. Regina moved close and kissed the smile away and the kiss became the centre of both their universes for a few seconds. It felt to Emma like she hadn't experienced her wife's lips for years and she relished the feel of them now. Soon she felt braver and let her tongue lap gently at Regina's lower lip as a knock to be allowed in. Regina parted her lips and granted Emma access and their tongues met and slid softly together in their melding mouths.

Regina slowly and almost reluctantly moved away and in a voice breaking slightly she rasped "you still have more of your punishment to serve. No more respite, you  _will_  come for me again, you delicious little harlot."

Emma whimpered, not sure if her legs could bear her weight for another shock of pleasure but she knew that she would never forgive herself if she didn't try. She flexed her muscles and tried to wake them into supporting her as Regina placed the glass orb back in its place on top of the tripod. Strangely the globe still felt cold and Emma had time to be surprised that her body hadn't heated it and then assume that it was due to the object's magical abilities before the vibrations erased her thoughts and brought her back to her haze of pleasure.

It was getting harder now, her body ached with fatigue and sensory overload and if she was honest the vibrations on her swollen nub was switching back and forth from unbelievably pleasurable to painful.

She considered saying  _stop_  but then it started again, that familiar throbbing showing that she was about to climax. She had time to think  _what… already?_  before she screamed out her third orgasm and collapsed into the restraints so hard that the heavy wooden X tilted forwards. In a flash Regina had jumped out of her chair and rushed to hold Emma up and push the tripod with the vibrating orb away.

Gratefully Emma feel into Regina's embrace and buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck. Regina tenderly mumbled "that's good, my love. You did so well."

The brunette waved her hand and the magical gesture released Emma's wrists and ankles from the restraints, allowing Emma to fully fall into Regina's open arms. They stood like that for a while until Emma got her breath back and then Regina magically transported them onto the bed. She laid Emma's still slightly twitching body down onto the soft covers and began to gently caress the overheated skin.

Emma closed her eyes and softly murmured, "just let me rest for a short while. Then I expect my Queen to continue my rough treatment."

"Oh trust me, you still have plenty of service to render for your Queen, my little rose. Now it is my turn to come", Regina hissed menacingly and then in a gesture that belied her cruel tone she softly kissed Emma's closed eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Thank you to everyone who voted in the SwanQueen fan awards! I can’t believe Scent of Roses won best new fic and came second in best AU! Warning: this final chapter will be rougher and more dom/sub then the previous two. There is also a few filthier words… but not to worry, I have made sure that they are all very old so it’s just history and not porn. ;)

As Regina leaned in to tenderly kiss her closed eyelids, Emma breathed in the scent of her and found herself wishing that Regina's long soft hair was down so it could tickle her face and chest as it did most mornings when Regina woke her with a kiss. But then she realised, she wasn't in bed with  _her Regina_  right now, she was in bed with her Regina being the  _Evil Queen_.

Just as she thought that, she got a physical reminder in the shape the feeling of Regina's teeth on her clavicle. She inhaled sharply at the sensation and felt her body tense at the pain as Regina kept biting and sucking hard across her collarbone, Emma could tell that there would be angry red marks across it and that spoke to her own sexual dark side.

As she felt the pain trigger her orgasm-fatigued libido Emma realised that all those times she fantasised about rough touching and passionate sex as a virgin – this was exactly what she had wanted. Regina, without any inhibitions stopping her, was what she had wanted.

"Kiss me", Emma panted urgently.

Regina deprived Emma's skin of her rough mouth and coldly replied "pardon?"

"Kiss me, my Queen", Emma repeated with a more reverent tone.

Regina gave a dry chuckle which sounded delicious in her aroused, deep voice. "Do you really for a moment believe that adding  _my Queen_  to your requests means you will get your way? I do not take orders,  _I give them_. You will be kissed when I deem that you have deserved it."

To show her earnestness Regina punctuated her last words with four hard pinches and twists of Emma's left nipple. As Emma simultaneously gasped at the pinching, opened her eyes to look at her lover and lifted her back off the bed in pain, Regina gave a satisfied smirk.

"Sorry, my Queen", Emma breathed and was rewarded by a regal nod of Regina's beautiful head.

"That's better, my wilful little rose. I would highly suggest that you keep being a good girl until you have satisfied your Queen. You know how merciless I become when angered", Regina added with another smirk.

Then she grabbed Emma's left wrist and pulled it towards one of the added leather restraints on the bed. Emma let her body follow and laid down with her hands and feet in the right places to be tied up. Regina tied the first wrist manually, taking her time and enjoying Emma's increasingly rapid breathing as she did. The other three restraints she fastened with magic as to save time. Emma mused that Regina must be in a hurry to be pleasured after such a long wait.

Regina stood up next to the bed and ensured that she had Emma's full attention before waving her hand to magically remove her elaborate black dress. She left her makeup and severe coiffure in place but other than that she was completely naked. Emma stared at the beautiful curves and slender limbs and admired the contrast between Regina's golden skin and the pitch black, silky curls between her legs.

"Like what you see?" Regina growled low with eyes burning with desire.

"More than I can ever say", Emma replied and felt some of her fatigue fade away. She was still exhausted but she clearly wasn't too tired to be affected by the most sensual woman in all of the realm.

Slowly and confidently Regina sashayed over to Emma on the bed and ran her hand over the length of the blonde's still overheated, tied down and sensitive body. With a possessive smile the older woman purred "so pretty and  _all mine_ ".

Emma shivered at the welcome touch and gave a low moan. When Regina's hand moved up Emma's slender neck, another moan slid over the blonde's lips and when the elegant hand of her lover ended in a firm grip of her jaw and lower cheeks, Emma stopped breathing for a moment. This felt serious. This felt like everything up to this point had been child's play.

"This is such a beautiful face. Look at those high cheekbones, those glittering eyes and that adorable little dimple in your chin. Yes, this face will be a perfect  _throne_ ", Regina growled with a smile that looked dangerous as well as impossibly erotic.

Emma felt her sore sex twitch and tingle and her nipples once again experienced that painful, extreme hardening. For a moment she thought about what Regina had meant by her face being a throne and then her exhausted mind connected the dots. It surprised her though, the conclusion that she had come to, because when she kissed Regina's warm slick velvet, the brunette was always laying down on her back. But if her face would be a throne she assumed that her wife would be straddling her mouth. That arousing thought made Emma's mouth go dry and made her welcome the idea of Regina's wetness coating it even more.

She looked up at her wife with pleading in her eyes and Regina interpreted it correctly. "Well now, look at my darling little naughty wench. You can barely wait for me to use your mouth, can you? Well you might not be that eager when I have been riding your face for so long that your tongue aches and your face is coated in my essence, because as I am sure you realise, I will be placed there for more than one orgasm," the brunette said with a feral grin.

Emma swallowed hard and wondered if she would be able to breathe properly with Regina placed over her face. But then she took in the full lips with their enticing scar, the mahogany brown eyes twinkling with arousal and power and of course the body that was the envy of every woman in the kingdom and thought  _that would be a marvellous way to die._

Regina bent down on the bed and took a fair amount of Emma's dark-blonde pubic hair between her teeth and gave it a hard tug before placing a teasing kiss on the pulsating and sore clit underneath the curls.

Emma screamed and then whimpered, just as Regina had clearly wanted her to. "That's it, make all the noise you want now. Soon it will be deliciously muffled", Regina said triumphantly as she straddled Emma's stomach and then moved herself up the blonde's torso, leaving a trail of her hot wetness on Emma's abdomen and chest, until she was right over Emma's face.

Emma breathed in and smelled the familiar, heady and spicy scent of her wife's arousal. She relished in the feel of the dark curls tickling her face and felt proud at how absolutely drenched Regina's cunt was, clearly the brunette had enjoyed watching Emma be forced to orgasm over and over for her.

Without warning Regina lowered herself down and Emma immediately felt Regina's wet folds against her lips and chin. She didn't hesitate for a second but began lapping up the copious wetness from the end of the dusky pink velvet to the extremely swollen clit.

"Mmm, that's my good little trollop", Regina moaned loudly.

Emma could tell that Regina had been needing release for quite a while. She might never have pleased her lover's treasure trove in this position but she had kissed it often enough to know that when Regina undulated her hips in that shaking way it meant she was close to climax. So Emma did what any good wife would do, she focused her mouth on the throbbing clit and flicked it with her tongue in the way that always made Regina come her brains out.

This time was no exception, Regina reached her hand down to grab a fistful of Emma's blonde tresses and held on to it as she screamed "oh Emma yes" repeatedly and shook as the orgasm rippled through her in powerful waves. As she finished, she lost balance and fell forward slightly, steadying herself against the headboard with her free hand.

"Good girl. That was number one. Now get licking until you can taste my second orgasm on your lips", Regina panted and pushed her wetness further onto Emma's face, drenching it in the now more concentrated and oily wetness of her come.

Emma held her breath until Regina moved up a little again and gave Emma room to breathe and then she dutifully began licking. This time she decided she needed a strategy and decided to lick and nibble slightly on Regina's inner lips to then suckle softly on her clit – just the right amount of pleasure and pain to bring forth that second climax from her darling Queen.

She began her labour of love and was amazed at how much liquid she had to swallow down to be able to continue, amazed and once again proud at being the one who made this incredible woman this madly aroused.

Regina was mumbling now, mumbling dirty things as she always used to do but had stopped after the triplets came along out of irrational fear that they would hear it all the way to their separate bedchambers.

Emma was so focused on licking, nibbling and sucking on the hot, wet flesh that she only managed to make out a few sentences but she knew that she had heard "right there, my rose-scented little hussy" and later "lick faster or I'll have your perfect little derriere spanked crimson" burst forth from the wine-red lips of her commanding wife. Emma would have smiled at the words if her mouth hadn't been busy.

Then Emma felt a large wave of very hot and slightly saltier liquid coat her tongue at the same time as she heard Regina give an animalistic scream and pound her flat palms onto the headboard before once again collapsing against it.  _And there we had the second one_ , Emma thought proudly and tried to breath against the drenched cunt once against pressed against her face.

As if she had realised that she was suffocating her tied-up young wife, Regina stepped off Emma's face and laid down next to her while she panted "do not get any ideas, you are not finished yet. I just want to stretch my legs out before I ride your face in the other direction. Let's see if you do as well when the hot cunt is turned the other way, filthy little wench."

Emma was busy licking off some of the warm wetness on her face and just hummed happily. Her tongue was getting a bit sore and her jaw hurt from having her mouth open for so long but it felt so worth it when she heard Regina's laboured breathing and pleasured little sighs next to her.

"I think I like that position, my love. Does it have a name?" Emma asked as she tried to make conversation to buy her tired tongue some healing-time.

Regina laughed and the sound of the deep, rich and melodic laugh did as always make Emma's heart pound with affection and admiration. "Yes, actually… some people call this  _Queening_. Appropriate, isn't it?" Regina purred, pleased with herself.

Emma just smiled at her and quietly asked "may I kiss your breasts, your Majesty?"

Regina stretched a little and it seemed as if her breathing was returning to normal a little now. "I suppose you do deserve a small reward. Yes, you may."

Regina labouredly moved over, and leant over the blonde's mouth to give Emma's come-stained lips access to her breast. Emma sucked as much of the mound into her mouth as she could and sucked loudly, feeling the already erect nipple harden even more inside her mouth. "I think it likes me", Emma whispered seductively as Regina pulled her breast out.

Regina laughed again. "Not as much as you like it, you wanton young thing. Prepare your dirty, pretty mouth for being mounted again", she added viciously but gave a subtle little wink to show Emma that this was all still a game.

As Regina placed herself on Emma's face, this time facing the blonde's by now once again needy sex, she grabbed Emma's petite breasts hard and hissed "let's see how well you do when my cunt is upside down and when I'm playing roughly with your soft little mounds."

Emma groaned at the rough treatment but felt her clit twitch with want at the same time. Slowly, Emma let her flat tongue slide around aimlessly in the heated, sensitive pink velvet and heard Regina make little hissing and whimpering sounds as she tried to hide just how good it felt.

This time without a plan, Emma just tried different techniques, particularly ones where she could move her entire face and not just her tongue as to preserve her aching tongue muscle. Inadvertently, Regina helped as she unconsciously started moving her hips to increase the effect of Emma's tongue on her most sensitive nerve endings. Soon the regal brunette was grinding her soft sex onto Emma's extended tongue and lips and the blonde had to struggle to keep up with the movements.

The fact that Regina kept grabbing hard at Emma's breasts and playing with the taut nipples didn't help. Emma tried to disregard the pleasure and pain of it, making an effort to disengage that part of her body and focus on what her mouth was doing.

But as Regina hissed "Emma! Suckle on my hard little pearl, what do you think it's there for… decoration?  _Suck it_ " and used her flat palm to slap Emma's breast, sensitive nub and all, there was no way Emma could ignore it. She gave a yelp which was muffled by Regina's soaked folds and strained against her restraints, wanting to get free so she could retaliate, and in anger began to suck on the swollen clit just a little too hard.

Regina gave an angry shriek at the treatment and once again slapped Emma's breast. Soon it was a power struggle to see who would flinch away from the pain first, Emma and her soon spanked-red breasts or Regina and her sucked-sore clit. Regina won of course and Emma released the clit with an apologetic little lick.

Regina exhaled with relief and then irately growled "well now nothing you do to that darling little thing will feel nice. You will have to make me climax from inside, remember the spot inside me where you should rub?"

Emma panted "oh yes, my Queen" and realised that she relished the idea of getting the restraints off and then having her fingers buried in the soft, warmth of Regina's exquisite cunt.

But her hopes were momentarily dashed as Regina purred "good, now get that sweet little tongue buried deep in me and let's see if it is strong and long enough to hit the spot. If it's not I'm afraid you'll have to pay a forfeit."

As Regina moved off Emma's face and turned around to her original position with her face to the headboard to give the blonde better access, Emma felt anxiety bloom like a flower in her stomach, extending its icy tendrils through her body and gripping her heart. A forfeit? Would she have to give something up or would she be punished? There had been  _so many more strange things in that wooden box_. Then she realised how good her last punishment had felt and smiled to herself as the anxiety morphed into excitement.

"As you wish, my Queen", she breathed and nuzzled her face in deeply to part the lips of Regina's sex before slowly pushing her tongue all the way in. It felt tight and disproportionate amounts of warm liquid soon gushed over her tongue and into her open mouth. Entering Regina from below like this, completely helpless and in service, felt so much filthier than it did in their normal position. Emma loved it and feverishly thought that she had to arrange someone to watch the triplets for another day next week.

"Now, don't give any half-hearted attempts, my pretty harlot. If you do, I'll make you lick my other hole down there", Regina purred in a voice that was both amused and dizzy with desire.

Emma moaned around her buried tongue and the wetness pooling in her mouth. She swallowed it all down loudly and Regina shivered pleasantly at the sound.

"That's right, my little rose. Drink me in and have a belly full of my juices", she purred deeply and reached her hands up to caress her own breasts in unbridled arousal.

Emma tried to rub the front of Regina's cunt with her tongue but… it wasn't working. Her tongue was too short and too tired and if she was honest, Emma wondered if she had enough control over her tongue to achieve it even in better circumstances.

Soon Regina gave an infuriated sigh and growled "no, it's not working. You will have to use your fingers" before waving her hand and releasing Emma's right hand from its restraints, leaving the other three limbs bound tightly still.

Emma pretended to be disappointed as she mock-sighed sadly and slowly slid her tongue out, meanwhile, inside she was cheering at the idea of fingering her exquisite wife. Regina moved her body up a bit and leaned forward so her weight was on her hands against the headboard and not on her now taut thighs.

Emma made use of her freed hand by rubbing some of the sticky wetness off her face with it and then placing two fingers at Regina's dripping entrance.

"Shove them deep in me  _right now_ ", Regina hissed and Emma obeyed immediately. She closed her eyes at the magical feeling of soaked, hot and flexible inviting flesh that her fingers penetrated and soon found that slightly rougher area at the front of Regina's cunt wall. She rubbed it hard and Regina moaned and growled like an animal at the treatment.

Soon Regina was moving up and down, riding the curled and rubbing fingers inside her. Too overheated and feverish with pleasure to realise that her movements made it harder for Emma to rub her into orgasm. But the blonde managed it and the sound that escaped Regina's throat at the moment of climax was in no way the controlled and studied powerful noises she preferred to give. It was a carnal and undignified wail that seemed to come from a place deep inside Regina and carry on for a very long time.

When her climax had ebbed out, Regina clumsily moved down Emma's body and collapsed on top of the younger woman's body. Emma took the weight of Regina happily and brought her free arm to rest around the beautiful brunette's back. Still painfully aroused Emma couldn't help purring "I would apologize for retaliating by sucking your clit so hard, my love. But you know you can only push me so far before I bite back…  _even roses have thorns_." Regina just laughed in response and nuzzled her face into the crook of Emma's neck.

As Regina's breaths calmed, Emma tried to work up the courage to ask about her forfeit, but she never got the chance as there was a knock on the door and a voice rang out "I'm so sorry to disturb you, your highnesses, but there is a visitor at the door. It appears to be the Blue Fairy."

Both Emma and Regina growled menacingly and then looked at each other in amusement at their similar noises. Regina waved her hand and not only did Emma's restraints disappear, but the sticky remnants of Regina's wetness dissipated from the blonde's body. Then Regina finally gave Emma that kiss she had wanted and it was full of tenderness and passion.

As they got dressed Regina promised seductively "we will continue this another day and I will show you everything in that box of mine. Oh and dearest, then I might just let you… prick me with those thorns of yours."

 

* * *

 

The end.


End file.
